


angelica tea

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Comfort, M/M, Male Byleth - Freeform, Mute Byleth, Sign Language, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: troubled times make for troubled bodies & minds(post-timeskip; spoilers, mainly for seteth)





	angelica tea

Since he had come to Garreg Mach he had proven himself to be many things: dedicated; alert; quick to action, never slow on the upkeep.

Byleth simply wasn’t _ sloppy _.

Certainly not enough to land himself in the infirmary with a wound from a _ practice spar, _of all things.

The only sound in the room was the _ tap tap tap _ of Seteth’s shoe on the tile floor, Manuela having excused herself to give them some privacy (wonders never ceased- the woman _ did _ have some sense of discretion after all). Byleth looked small, for once, sat as he was on a cot with one arm tightly bandaged and back hunched as if ready for a blow. They’d been at a standstill for a few minutes now, one Seteth would be more than happy to breach, yet let remain for the sake of making the other man sweat. 

Hands, usually gloved but now bare, finally raised out of his lap to break the tension and weakly sign:

‘It’s not serious_ . _’

Manuela had already explained the extent of the injury- a minor slice across the bicep, not deep enough to cause permanent damage, just painful enough to require the professor be cautious with the arm for a few days. He knew all the details, and Byleth knew that he knew. It was clear what the message was: a weak attempt at breaching the silence. Placating him enough to leave.

Maybe, if he was lucky, convincing enough to hide something.

“I am aware. The severity is not what I am concerned about.”

Today was not the other’s lucky day.

“This situation is quite unlike you.” Seteth continued, the lecture having been ready since he first heard the news. “That move should have been avoidable on your worst of days- why, I believe even a newcomer to swordplay could come away from facing that maneuver without a scratch.”

Byleth turned from the harsh gaze, a flash of shame flickering across his face. It took everything Seteth had not to sigh in frustration. Really, was he a child?

With his face still pointed away, the former professor rebutted, ‘Accidents happen. There doesn’t have to be a deep reason for everything_ . _’

“But there _ is _ now, isn’t there?”

His complete stillness was answer enough.

Seteth let some concern, soft cushioning for the words, line his voice. Distress didn’t come without reason, and it wasn’t anger that drove him, after all. The rush of- of fear (for, if he was honest, Byleth’s safety) had worn off and exposed the rawer emotions beneath. “I am not blind, nor am I the only one to notice. Your peers have come to me with concerns of their own.” Byleth’s head snapped up at that, eyes widening. “They say you have been sluggish, inattentive, and falling behind on time recently. As if you, to quote, ‘had your brain replaced with the greenhouse mulch.’” 

A crude analogy, but one he admittedly agreed with.

“You are a central figure now. If you are sick, you cannot put off receiving medical treatment. If it is something personal bothering you, then you would do well to consider confiding in someone to resolve it as best you can.” Rich words coming from someone as closed-off as himself, but that was a matter for another time. “Many people depend on you. It is not fair to them to not make an effort to be in top condition. ...Or to yourself.”

It was clear no answers were going to be offered anytime soon, only a slow, distracted nod, and this time Seteth made no effort to hold back his sigh.

“At the _ very least _, please take a day off to get some rest.”

Another distant nod and Byleth got to his feet, somewhat unsteadily. The slight sway of his body, as if he was about to be blown over by the wind, was a far cry from his usual steadiness and hard to witness- but then he clenched his fists at his side and took heavy steps past Seteth without a word—

—Only to trip on a loose cobblestone in the doorway and send the show of fake confidence crashing towards the floor.

Thank the goddess for his fast reflexes, or else Byleth would have had a faceful of new injuries to tend to. His paralyzed weight was heavy in Seteth’s arms, chest heaving with heavy breaths, eyes wide and startled like a deer in the line of an arrow. This close, it was a wonder he hadn’t noticed before just how dark the lines around them were. Byleth’s behavior had been odd before, yes; yet seeing him now, quaking in Seteth’s grip as his brain raced to catch up with the world around him, a sense of unease sank deeper into Seteth’s heart.

Byleth was unflappable. What could possibly have unnerved him to the point of anxiety?

At least he was standing on his own feet again, supporting himself with Seteth’s arms. Given his current state it was doubtful he would make it down the hallway alive without help, though.

“Let me walk you to your room.” It was a command, not a request.

‘I’m **fine!**’

Even without an audible tone, the words were clearly laced with frustration, Byleth’s teeth gritted in a grimace and his fingers snapping quickly into each motion. It was so sudden that Seteth instinctively stepped back, hands raising defensively.

That seemed to be enough to make Byleth deflate, expression shifting to an apologetic look. He straightened up and dusted himself off quickly.

‘I can make it to my quarters on my own. Really_._’ A moment’s hesitation, then he added with slight flicks, ‘Thank you for the concern. I’ll take it easy, I promise.’

“The evidence would suggest otherwise. I understand you _ clearly _ do not want me prying, but you cannot support yourself right now.” Slowly, Seteth extended a hand and repeated his offer, this time hopefully with all the worry brewing inside him in his voice. “Let me help you.” 

For the first time since Seteth had stepped foot into the infirmary, Byleth met his eyes— and took his hand.

————

The door to Byleth’s private quarters swung open with ease. For a moment, it seemed almost as if his eyes darted around to look for something in the room; that was probably just his imagination, though.

As carefully as if it were his dear daughter leaning on him instead of a jumpy coworker, Seteth helped Byleth over to sit on his bed. Rumpled as the sheets were, it was curious- a layer of dust had collected, and the lack of creases suggested the blanket had not been used for some time. The rest of the room had clearly been disturbed, with ink still wet on the papers on the desk. It was only the bed that lay neglected.

Although he’d been quick in his observation, it hadn’t been fast enough to escape Byleth’s notice. The expression he worse was indecipherable, an unnerving variation of his usual stoicism. 

‘It’s probably obvious, but…’ One hand experimentally smoothed down the cloth he sat on, then joined the other to finish signing his sentence with a long sigh. ‘I haven’t slept in days. That’s… the problem.’

Either Byleth was too tired to keep up his act of hiding, or Seteth had worn him down enough to give in. He didn’t care to wonder which it was; Byleth was finally opening up, and he would tread carefully in return.

“You’re trying to avoid something by not sleeping.” Seteth ventured. It was a tactic he was all too familiar with himself, even if he was not the one using it.

Squeezing his eyes shut in a way that made Seteth’s stomach twist, Byleth shook his head in frustration.

‘No, I’m not being clear.’

An eternity stretched between them. Byleth flexed his stiff fingers aimlessly, forcing his breathing back into a steady pattern, then at last signed:

_‘Sleep_ is the problem.’

Seteth’s heart stopped.

_ ‘ _ I slept for five years _ .’ _ His hands went on slowly, but not without edge. ‘I’m scared, Seteth. If I close my eyes again, how long will it have been when I open them? Ten years? Fifteen? I-‘

The words blurred together as Byleth went on, only cutting off when his motions halted abruptly. His hands, Seteth distantly realized, were shaking too badly to continue.

This was all too familiar. The anxiety, the sorrow of loss etched upon the face across from him, with the usual respite from pain being the one to blame. No matter how many decades passed he could never comfort _ her _ enough to sleep easily, what was he to do now?

Was this a curse of their kind? An eternity without rest?

To make things worse, he hadn’t even realized it was happening. They’d been close, working on their own responsibilities but _ always _ in close proximity, and Seteth had failed to recognize the familiar demon that haunted Byleth and left him to deal with it on his own. He had failed _ Byleth _.

That would never do.

The defeat on Byleth’s face was unbearable. Usually so composed, seeing his emotions crack through as he sat consumed by them was a tragedy of its own.

He could, at least, give him one thing.

“I understand the feeling. Not your- unique situation, of course, but to never want to close your eyes again.”

Lives and love gone in a blink, time never stopping to let them have a moment of peace. A history stained red, spirits following them through the ages behind their eyelids.

The bed creaked underneath Seteth’s weight as he sat. Byleth sagged towards him, head landing weakly on his shoulder. It wasn’t clear whether he was even aware of it or not, but Seteth held his tongue.

The warmth was reassuring. With luck the feeling was mutual.

“Unfortunately, you can never stop time from marching on. Believe me, I know this better than most. Stopping ourselves from living because of what the future may bring, however, is even more futile.” Without thinking, he ran a gentle hand through Byleth’s hair. The man leaned further into the touch. “All we can do is value the opportunities we’re given and take care of ourselves.”

The room was still as his speech sank in. Without shifting away, Byleth gestured, ‘You’re proof wisdom really does with come experience.’

Out of the corner of his own, Seteth saw the glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

‘If that’s what you believe… I’ll try.’

Byleth pushed himself off of Seteth’s side, and Seteth had to admit it left him lonelier than before. Still, he stood up, helpfully sliding the askew pillow into place at the head of the bed. With the last of his balance, the man pulled out the sheets and slid under them, not bothering with the effort of taking his shoes off.

In time, Byleth would be fine.

Seteth turned to leave the man to sleep, but a tug at his sleeve stopped him in his tracks. Quizzically, he glanced over his shoulder to see the hand fall away from his cloak and work with its twin to gesture out a message.

_ ‘ _You’re busy. You always have important work to do. But…’

Byleth hesitated. The next words were slow and deliberate, a ghost of a request.

‘Will you watch me to make sure I wake up?_ ’ _

“Of course.”

The answer flew out of his mouth before he could think about it. Not that he needed to; the tugging in his chest wouldn’t let him say anything otherwise.

“I will always be happy to stay with you, Byleth.”

He didn’t have the presence of mind to dwell on what exactly he was talking about; while he slept? Through the war? As Byleth learned to face his own long lifespan?

Regardless, he meant it more than anything.

The smile was small, still weak, and radiated a sincerity he hadn’t seen in days. 

‘Thank you, Seteth.’

Green eyes slid shut, the weariness on his face relaxing into peace.

‘Goodnight.’

As soon as he finished signing the sentiment, his fingers reached out and snagged Seteth’s own, wrapping snugly around his hand.

With little other option (not wanting to risk dislodging their joined hands), Seteth settled back on the mattress by Byleth’s legs, rubbing his thumb across the warm skin he held, and watched the even rise and fall of the covered chest.

“Goodnight, Byleth.” 

Eventually the sun would rise, on the next day or the next era, and Seteth vowed he would be there to make sure Byleth saw it.

**Author's Note:**

> funfact: i started writing this before i got flayn & seteth's a support, so seeing her talk about her fear of falling asleep (albeit for a very different reason) made me feel a) vindicated and b) like seteth is destined to deal with insomniacs. hang in there bud
> 
> for the title, angelica tea is seteth’s favorite for teatime, and tea can help you sleep... and that’s about it
> 
> m!byleth should have had a paired ending with seteth & i will NOT budge on that


End file.
